The Notebook
by Dr. Wut
Summary: Do you like sex? Read this. How about drama? Read it. Random hilarity? Read the damn thing, why don't you. You won't regret it. Or maybe you will. KandaxOC OCxIvan, Roderich, & Hungary OCxAntonio and OCxZorro from One Piece. READ IT.


**So…that other one…yeah it died. At least with this one I have a friend writing this with me. So this is the collab of Nishykins and me. And sometimes Lee. You'll know when it's Lee. Trust me. It's random, has lots of drama, and TONS of sex. Yeah, you guys will go ape shit over this. So enjoy. **

**Don't own Hetalia, One Piece, or D. Gray-Man which is the animes where all the men are from. Also don't own the line of Redlight District lyrics by Porcelain and The Tramps**

There was an itching under Toni Star's palm as she brushed it over the numerous glasses that lay in wait for the customers already starting to trickle in. Wearing her extremely short pink hair in star shaped clips, she had on a casual black button up top, black pants, and an apron. The bar tender should never look shabby. She tossed her head to get her bangs out of her brown eyes and watched as a couple of girls made their way towards her. The long blue haired one was a regular customer, with her little frilly lolita outfit and the wide smile on her face. She looked almost fifteen but the ID she had always proclaimed otherwise. A solid 18. Though Toni wasn't supposed to serve her alcohol, she always made an exception. 'Little Bunny Blue' as she liked to call her, was a good friend. "What'll it be today, Bunny?" Toni asked with a smile. "And who's the friend?" 

Echo "Bunny" Lestrange beamed at Toni and unwound her arm from around her small companion. "This is Nish! I picked her up off the street!" 

Toni blinked. Yeesh. She knew millionaires could be strange but this kind of topped the cake... 

Nish looked shyly at the floor, looking as if she represented the whole of the homeless population with more beauty then a supermodel could pull off. Long platinum blonde hair reached the middle of her back and she wore a tank top with a faded pair of ripped jeans and boots that looked like they'd seen better days. 

"You look like you could use a drink." Toni said gently. It was her personal theory that everyone in the world needed a drink once in a while. "What do you want, honey?"

"Oh I don't drink" Replied Nish with and awkward, yet happy smile 

"You do now~" Smiled Bunny as she patted her friend on the back. God, it looked like the poor girl was about to kill over any second. 

"Tell you what" Said Toni the ever loving mother "Why don't I get you girls some free fries and some gray goose for Bunny, sound good?" "YOSH!" Shouted Bunny with a big adorable smile settling in on her stool. Nish looked over with hungry eyes but shook her head 

"Naw I'm cool, but thanks anyway" 

"Okay" Toni said with a sad tone "I'm just going to bring some out and if you want them then feel free, and if not, well then it won't matter will it?" Toni turned to go get the fried potatoes before that Nish girl could say anything.

After putting the order in with Bubba, her boss/head cook, she went to the wet bar to get some goose. 

"And what will it for you? The usual?" She said without turning around. There was no answer to follow her question. She poured some sake and turned to give it to her dark friend. 

Kanda was a sitting erect at the bar, as usual. He was wearing dark clothes and had his long hair pulled back in a pony tail. His dark eyes looked her up and down before he took the sake and sucked it down in one gulp. 

"Right, I'll just leave the bottle" Toni smiled as she sat the bottle up for him to use. 

"Toni! Someone here to see you!" Yelled Bubba from behind the grill 

"See ya'' Said Toni, making sure her ass was shaking as she walked away. 

"Who's here to see me?" 

"That girl form the band. She's in the restroom, told 'er I'd send you right out." 

"Alright, thanks bubba, I'll be back in five" 

"Or sooner if you really loved me" He said with an African smile. 

Toni walked out and to the back of the musky dark building, looking back before she stepped into the lady's room, she caught sight of Kanda, staring at her from the bar with his dark eyes 

Standing in the corner of the bathroom, a cigarette in between her lips, Brielle Faie looked Toni over. "Hey. It's been a while." She smiled and blew smoke out before dumping the cigarette in water already pooling in the bathroom sink. "What's up with you, girl?" 

Toni shook her head. "Goddammit, Brielle. Why the fuck're you drunk again?" She muttered, watching her friend stagger over. Brielle could've had a sweet face, if it wasn't so worn with insomnia and covered over with kohl-like eyeliner. She had scraggly red hair that stuck out in odd places, giving her the perfect punk rocker look. "What'd you need?" 

"Some food. Think you can hook me up?" Brielle leaned against the wall with a smile. 

"Dammit, I'm not your goddamn mother! I can't look after you all the time!" Toni snapped, though she didn't mean a word of it. It was her downfall that she had the most intense motherly instincts a woman could have. 

"Listen, there's a guy here that wants to hear what you can do." Toni took a paper towel and dipped it in the water. She approached Brielle cautiously and started to wipe at her face; cleaning her up, as it were. "His name's Antonio Carriedo. He'll be with that silver haired guy, Gilbert, and some dude named Frances. I don't know the story on this bastard, but you better give it your all. This could be your shot." 

Brielle pushed away. "Alright! Alright..." She smiled. "I'll do a good job, mom." She smiled and poked Toni in the side. "You need to fucking get laid, you know that? I see that queer eyed bastard looking you up and down every night...Why don't you give him the special treatment?" 

Toni snorted. "Kanda? Nah. He's..." What was he? Toni faltered. 

"He's damn sexy, is what he is." Brielled licked her lips. "Hey, if you won't fuck him, I will." 

"Get away." Toni said in irritation, walking out the door. "And don't screw up this time!" 

Brielle smirked and saluted her. "Mmmkay mama bear!"

-FUCKING DIVIDER BITCHES-

"You better have a good excuse for dragging my ass out of bed before 7." Zoro growled as he sat next to Kanda. 

"I might." Kanda replied, taking a drink. 

Zoro frowned. Kanda was just an associate, as far as he was concerned. But he was stuck up and grated his nerves. Yet he seemed determined that Zoro come to the bar tonight. He snorted and grabbed the bottle, downing all of it in one gulp. "Whatever. Be cryptic. I'll find out even-" He paused, distracted by something at the other end of the room. The girl...the one with the blonde hair...She looked amazing. He set down the drink, staring at the way she carried herself - like a bird with a broken wing. She was so beautiful... 

Nish looked down at her favorite pair of boots, Thank God she didn't have her flip-flops on. Lord knew she hated those things but they were just so damn cummfy! But still, she looked a bit /toooo/ under dressed to be with this crowd. If she knew she would have been coming she would have...shit, get better clothes? Not really much, to do with the few shirts she had in her box. Suddenly she felt someone forcing a french fry into her mouth. She looked up at her kidnapper and new friend Echo. 

"You need to eat" She said with that big adorable smile. Nish was in love with that smile and had a feeling that, that smile got /lots/ of people in trouble. 

"I don't like fast food" Nish said pushing away the hand that was forcing the greasy junk in her oral cavity. The fight didn't last long and needless to say, Echo won. 

As Nish gagged on the gunk in her mouth, a man over the speaker spoke up.  
>"Ladys and Gents, their back once again! Put your hands up! Get how and ready fooooor X TESSSY!" <p>

Well, that seemed to please the crowed, everyone, the crackheads, the goths, all started screaming. Even a few drunks form the bar looked up to see. 

As the band filed out, a sweet young thing wearing torn jeans, similar to Nish's and a white loooooow cut shirt with a big red X on the front came to the front and grabbed the microphone. 

"Hey guys! It's good to be back" She droned on. 

"Who is the girl with the Red-Don't-Mean-Stop hair?" Nish asked as Echo waved for more Vodka 

"Huh? Oh she's with the band" 

Well no shit but okay. Guess it didn't really matter. But as the bad started up, Nish decided...damn they knew how to play some good music! Punk, yet something to dance too. She eyed the dance floor once again then turned to Echo. "You don't want to go out and dance, do you?" 

"Hmmmmm" Echo sang as she swung on her stool ''Maybe later. I'm meeting someone~" She smiled that cute smile. 

"Right" said Nish "Cool. Who are-" 

"I'd love to dance with you" A sexy voice said behind her. 

Nish turned to find a tall blond male with long lovely curls and blue eyes standing over her. Something about him made her want to jump in bed with him...but that was crazy...she wasn't that kind of girl 

"Frances" He said taking her hand and kissing it "And you are...?" 

"N-I'm, Maria..." She said quietly. This man was beautiful...she thought 

"Mmmh, what a beautiful name." He said in that lovely French accent of his "Well Maria, shall we dance?" 

"Boys and girls in the redlight district! You can watch her spin round the pole just like a beauty queen!" 

Zoro listened to the lyrics as he watched the blonde with growing trepidation. How the hell could he not have seen Mr. Suave coming up to her? He snorted in disgust, but continued to watch anyway. He didn't know why he cared so much. But seriously, you had to be blind not to be attracted to her. She had to be the single most gorgeous woman in the room. He turned back to his drink. Whatever. He'd get his chance eventually with her. 

"She's really got the crowd going. Even Frances is enjoying himself and we know how picky he is with his music." Gilbert scratched his nose, tapping a foot in time to the catchy music X Tessy was playing. "I like the song too." 

"That's because it talks about sex the entire time and prostitutes, /mi hermano/." Antonio smiled and let his hand drift over to his glass. "Do you think it'd be worth it?" 

Gilbert frowned. "Aw hell. I thought the last five would be worth it but you turned them all down!" 

Antonio shrugged. "They all looked awful close up. I want to sponsor beauty." 

"Said like a true member of the millionaire's club." Gilbert nudged him. "Take a look at her though. She's pretty damn hot." 

Antonio did and he had to admit, he liked what he saw. She had on a bit too much make up but fix that up a little and she'd be gorgeous. "Make sure she comes over after the band stops playing. I think I'll have a word with her."

Echo put down the Vodka she had been nursing and looked out to her new found friend on the dance floor. When she first met this Nish, she seemed innocent. but you wouldn't believe that by watching her grind like she was now. 

"Damn, white girl got a boody!" Said Toni, coming back from god knows where she went 

"And Frances seems to be enjoying himself too" Smiled Echo and she pushed her empty glass forward. 

"Oh, so you know him?" Toni said, sliding back a now full glass 

"Sure do! She is /sooooo/ going to get laid tonight!" she paused to take a gulp 

"He is part of the world organization, like my dear little Russia~" 

"World what now?" 

"It's a group of multi-millionaire's who represent their own country...only Germany and Italy have two for some reason..." 

"Ah, I see and who is this 'Russia?'" 

"That would be me!" Came a heavy Russian accent from behind Echo. 

"IVVVAAAN!" Echo yelled as she swung around to greet her man with a big ass hug 

"I've missed you darling!" 

"I am sorry," Said Ivan "Natalia wouldn't leave me alone. I'll try not to do it again." 

"Hmmmm I still think you should just let me take a piano wire to her-oh Toni! We need some goose over here! Thanks love!- What do you say?" 

Ivan let out dark chuckle "that is why I love you but no, she is family and I promised /Materi/ I would take care of her, god may she rest in piece."

Toni turned from the conversation between Bunny and the Russian to tend to other needs at the bar...not that there was much to do...everyone was out dancing and would be in for a drink later. Toni looked up at her friend, man, the band had some grate energy tonight.

Ah...Brielle...man did they go back... 

"She has a nice voice" 

Toni jumped to see that Kanda had waltzed over to sit closer to her 

"Sorry, I didn't see you...er-um..is everything alright?" 

Kanda let out a grunt and eyed down the bar and a pissy green haired man "My marmio-head friend was just getting me down is all. Plus you looked lonely. Thought I'd come and give you someone to talk to." 

Toni hid her blush by pretending to dust off the shelf behind her. Lord knew she should probably be cleaning...but...god she couldn't turn Kanda way...- 

"What were you thinking about?" 

"Me?" Toni said surprised. Oh god, his voice was so lovely, so dark... 

"Yes. Your eyes were sad just now...what were you thinking about?" 

Toni thought back to when she first met Brielle...god...she found her naked and half dead...to think if she hadn't- 

"Toni! Are you going to come get this food or am I paying you to look pretty?" Bubba yelled from behind the grill 

"Sorry" She said darkly as she turned from Kanda "Gotta work'' 

-FUCKING DIVIDER BITCHES-

"Okay! We're going to take five." Brielle shouted to the crowed "Thank you so much, see you in a bit." She stepped off the stage and wiped the sweat off her head. God she loved this, the energy, the excitement...the rum. All but running up to the bar she found a pissed-off-as-hell man sitting there. He has one eye but made up for it in looks...Damn it where was Toni? Brielle looked the man up and down... 

"Yeah, you and me both buddy." She said. Might as well get comfy. She sure as hell wasn't going anywhere. The man shot her a cold look that some what excited her. Hmmm...how long would it take for her and him to be doing the no-pants-dance she wondered as Toni came up with her rum. 

"Thanks doll" Said Brielle taking a swig "So ah, what's your na-" 

"Not interested but thanks" Said the man looking back out at the dance floor. 

For. Rude. 

"So I have news on this 'Antonio' guy" Said Toni breaking the awkward hurt in the air. Not like Brielle cared. She was just looking for a good screw. 

"Huh?" She asked into the glass 

"Evidently he is a /multi-millionaire/ who represents Spain in a world organization group." 

"Oh." She said scanning the dance flood to find some one to replace one-eyed over here. 

"Did you hear what I just said?" Toni asked 

"Oh yeah, I heard you...are you going to fuck Kanda or not?" 

"W-what?" Blushed Toni 

"Because if not, then share. There is /no one/ attractive in this dump." she hoped to /hell/ that moss head heard that. 

"Your wanted on stage" Said Toni in a sour mood, only to turn to ass face and ask in her sweet honey voice "Can I get you more to drink sir?" 

Fuck it. 

Brielle downed her drink and got up. 

"Thanks for the tip. Now where can I find my mystery man after the show?" 

"VIP." Toni said getting more booze for fat head. "you'll see him. He has an opened shirt with brown hair, sitting next to a white-haired-red-eyed-freak and that guy-" she pointed to some blond man showing some sex moves to a blond chick on the dance floor "is usually with him...and if that girl is with them get her out...kid looks like he gets around and she's...a friend...I don't want her getting HIV or something." 

"Noted. Take care. Ass-wipe, don't do anything stupid...yeah that's right I see that look in your eye" She said, raising her middle finger and winking before she made her way back to the stage 


End file.
